Unexpected Love
by pinkpower
Summary: How did Blossom and Brick fall in love? They'll never know. Brick and Blossom Fluffyness. One-shot. Reviews are welcomed!


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Brick smiled down at his beautiful, cherry blossom. Pink. It reminded him of his girlfriend, Blossom Utonium. She lay at his side, smiling up at him on the soft, green grass by a tall oak tree in the park. Near them was a small lake with crystal- blue water. Couples walked hand in hand, looking at each other with stars in their eyes. The same way Brick and Blossom looked at each other; with such longing and passion.

Blossom; brave, smart, and beautiful. Yes, she was book-smart, but she was also brilliant as everything else. She even taught small kids how to read. To Brick, Blossom could do no wrong. He knew very well that Blossom was not perfect, but he thought that she came pretty close to it. No, the two had not shared the big L word yet, but that was only because both were afraid to say it. It was only a matter of time.

Often, Brick had wondered what on Earth made him feel the way he did for, of all people, Blossom, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Goody-goods were not his type; he was more into punks. Blossom was the complete opposite of everything that Brick thought he would fall for. Still, he was in no way was he complaining. With other girls, Brick couldn't express any feelings whatsoever, not because Blossom was the only girl Brick had ever had a crush on, but because he too got nervous, like other guys. A flaw in his creation. On the other hand, his pink-eyed treasure, found it to be rather endearing and unexpected of Brick; stuttering and blushing. It was quite charming indeed.

Over the years, the Powepuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys had grown to be friends. Fight, now, was all in good fun. Not to mention, it was great practice for the girls. But, Brick had grown to realize that he liked spending time with his red-haired counterpart. In fact, he craved it more and more. First, he started out by giving her cherry blossoms to her on Valentine's Day. Next, he would ask Blossom and her sisters to go catch a film with him and his brothers. Of course, he would plead to Bubbles, Boomer, Butch, and Buttercup to say that something had come up, and leave him and Blossom alone. Then, he asked Blossom out on a real date. It had been a disaster. Blossom had gotten sick and it was raining. What a nightmare. But, Blossom had giggled and the two shared their first kiss. And finally, the two had decided to become a couple.

Today, the sun was out, shining just for Brick and Blossom. He placed the blossom in her red hair, chuckling. Lying on her back, Blossom looked into her love's red eyes. The first time she had ever seen those eyes, they had been filled with burning hatred, directed at her. Now, they were soft and no longer filled with fire. Brick wasn't under anybody's control, but his own. And by his own freewill, he had been here with Blossom.

"Brick, what are you doing here? With me?" Blossom asked, somewhat taking him by surprise.

"What do you mean?" Brick questioned.

"I mean, how did we end up here? Liking each other as more than friends," she replied.

"To tell you the truth, I don't honestly know. It's not like I chose to fall in love with you." Brick said.

Blossom gasped. _It's not like I chose to fall in love with you.__ Love._ "Do you mean it, Brick? You love me?"

Brick gave her a soft smile. He took her hand in his, comparing sizes. His hand was bigger than hers. He liked that difference. The red-eyed boy kissed Blossom's eyes. "With all my heart."

Blushing, Blossom replied, "I love you, too."

Both smiled and kissed each other passionately.

Brick would never be quite sure why he had fallen for Blossom. A mystery that he didn't quite need the answer to. All he knew, was the Blossom was a girl he could hold hands with, a teenager he could kiss, and a woman that he would one day marry. Never would he wonder what his life without Blossom would be like, merely because he would have no life. He loved Blossom and Blossom loved him. What more could he possibly want? The world? Well, Blossom _is _his world.

Far off in the distance, Cupid scratched his head. He had not used his arrows on Blossom, nor Brick. Both were crime fighters, and were not meant to fall in love, or at least that's what Cupid thought. The small baby pulled out his Anti-love arrows. He wondered how Blossom and Brick had fallen in love without his usage of arrows. It was impossible. Nobody had ever fallen in love without his help, unless it was _true _love. Therefore, Cupid had decided against using his arrows, and figured it would be too cruel for him to take away such a rare gift from two people that deserved it.

An unexpected _**romance**_ between Blossom and Brick? No. It was unexpected _**love.**_

**The End**


End file.
